dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Morrigan/Dialogue
Regarding the conversation in the Wilds - it is possible to simultaneously gain +4 approval from Alistair and +8 from Morrigan. At some point during the conversation, Alistairs interjects and asks, "Do you really want to bring her along because her mother says so?" Reply with "We need all the help we can get.", and it appears you get the +4 from him. 23:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) fujiappleee :Yeah, I think this conversation needs to be re-visited. The data came from a guide I found on the Bioware social forums but even the author wasn't 100% on that particular conversation due to some conversation loops.Jmjimmy 00:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Dialouge I just added a new conversation between the Warden (city elf female) and Morrigan where she asks the PC if they are friends. I tried to be as through as possible but if someone can see a way to trim it down that would probably be a good thing since it got pretty long. Just a warning some of the approval numbers might be a little off (3's could be 5's, 6's could be 8's etc.). I play on an old very small TV so sometimes the numbers are a little hard to read. (This is the PS3 version if that matters) Bandit-Behind-Bars 20:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Did you do a breakdown of each dialogue option or just totals for the entire conversation? Jmjimmy 20:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Totals for the entire conversation, but I went through each branch. I was having a hard time actually seeing how each choice changed the end approval. Bandit-Behind-Bars 20:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, I'll see if I can break it down. Thanks for doing the hard part though!!! (especially hard with conversations that run 22+ levels deep) Jmjimmy 20:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Ha yeah it was a pain. But I figured I use this place so much I might as well give back. I still have a save right before it incase I need to go back to double check something. Bandit-Behind-Bars 20:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) This dialog is also possible with a male warden(I was playing a city elf as well, PC) but it has more branches; If you say "I did it because I'm your friend..." she explains that she's known men to be intimate with her, even "profess they love" her but never be friends. If anyone wants to look into this and add it, good on ye, cause the whole thing's kind of complicated for me. When she asks if you'd ever "considered being more?" saying "No. Never," results in a loss of approval, as far as I can tell between 8 and 10. "Maybe. Under the right circumstances" made her note "ah but there is another" with a saddy face(I'm assuming she meant my nice, nonbitchy readheaded companion). So, yeah, that exists, if anyone wants to look into it in more detail. ---- I have just followed the suggested An alternative path: and I received Morrigan +2. Mind you, I didn't check what approval I started off with. SORRY I added 3 lines of dialogue but somehow that broke a part of the dialogue trees... I cant seem to revert it, says something like "cannot be undone due to intermediate versions". Hope someone can fix it and/or tell me what I did wron in the first place so I dont do it again -.- Kaerendar 18:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Male warden, 90+ approval with Morrigan (friendship), 90+ approval with Leliana (romance), or Female Warden with 90+ approval with Morrigan (Friendship), 90+ approval with Alistar (romance) or Leliana (romance). Begins with "Do you realize you have been smiling for hours, now?" Appearantly this is also possible when the warden has 89(and maybe also less) approval with Morrigan J0 07:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) My apologies, Rectified "You could if you wanted to" which adds 2 approval points but did not publish with summary.